A gesture detection device is a human machine interface (HMI) that allows an operator of an electronic device to provide input to the device using a gesture, such as the bodily motion of hand, a finger, and so forth. For example, an operator may use his or her finger to manipulate images on an electronic display, such as a display attached to a mobile computing device, a personal computer (PC), or a terminal connected to a network. In some cases, the operator may use two or more fingers simultaneously to provide unique commands, such as a zoom command executed by moving two fingers away from one another, a shrink command executed by moving two fingers toward one another, and so forth. An electronic visual display can incorporate a gesture detection device to detect the presence and/or location of a gesture. Gesture detection devices can be used with devices such as all-in-one computers, tablet computers, satellite navigation devices, gaming devices, and smartphones. A gesture detection device enables an operator to interact directly with information that is displayed by a display rather than indirectly with a pointer controlled by a mouse or touchpad.